rocketknightfandomcom-20200214-history
King Gedol
King Gedol (魔道王ゲドル Madōō Gedoru) is the main antagonist of Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2. Appearance Gedol appears as a tall, reptilian humanoid, with a pair of curved horns, a yellow gem replacing one of his eyes and a red gem encrusted on his forehead. He wears a large yellow mantle which covers his entire body and skull-shaped shoulderpads. Personality Little is known of his personality, as he is shown as a typical dark lord seeking to conquer the world. In the Last of the Rocket Knights comics he shown as being both a intelligent mastermind and a coward. History Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Gedol is the ruler of the Gedol Empire and a powerful sorceror seeking to take over the world of Elhorn. After the war between Zephyrus and the Devotindos Empire they are both left weakened, so gedol takes the opportunity and marches his troops to take over all countries which were under the Devotindos rule before attacking Zephyrus. Gedol hires the services of Axel Gear, both to take down Sparkster and to search for the pieces of a legendary armor whom he learned about during the invasion. Sparkster eventually retrieves the legendary armor and confronts Gedol in his castle, defeating him. Last of the Rocket Knights (Comic Series) On this short comic story Gedol places the entire kingdom of Zephyrus under a mind-controlling spell and attempts to marry Princess Sherry in order to unite the kingdom under his empire. Sparkster, being immune to the spell due to his armor protecting him, manages to break the spell, so Gedol kidnaps Sherry and attempts to flee, only to end defeated by Sparkster and knocked over a river. In this comic he is shown to have a mother named Stubb, who disapproves of his marriage and wants her son to eat Sherry instead. Game Appearances *''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2'' (1994) Other Appearances *''Last of the Rocket Knights'' Issue #1 (1995) Fighting Strategy The first phases of the Final Battle with King Gedol show him use lightning, meteors, and a Body Swap spell; making Sparkster and Gedol switch bodies and allowing you to play as a pallette swapped Gedol to fight a green and pink Sparkster. However, this is not possible with Gold Sparkster. A unique gimmick, but somewhat useless since what damage you do to Gedol in Sparkster's body, doesn't count and he can't be defeated until you switch bodies again using the A button (default controls) as Gedol. After Gedol is defeated, he vanishes by sinking into the floor. After a few moments, lightning strikes the ground and a gigantic form of Gedol's head will appear in the background, starting the second main phase of the Final Battle. The second phase has Gedol shooting lasers out his eyes and smashing the ground with his fists as forms of attack. Sparkster can only damage Gedol by hitting the jewel on Gedol's head. However, the jewel is only available for a few seconds before hiding behind a patch of skin, and will come out every so often. After Sparkster defeats Gedol, his power will decrease causing him to supposedly spaz for a moment before Sparkster charges up his rocket pack, take out his sword and slice Gedol's head in half in a devastating corkscrew attack with a spin attack on the way down. Princess Cherry is released from the clutches of Gedol, and Sparkster and Cherry exit the castle just in time before it collapses. Trivia Coming Soon. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males